Experiencia y Rangos
Experiencia de Barcos Experiencia por Operación La experiencia dada por cada operación: \left [ base \times mvp \times flag \times rank \right ] http://es.kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Experiencia_y_Rangos?action=edit# *''base'' experiencia base dependiendo de cada mapa *''mvp'' multiplicador de 2 para MVP, 1 si no es (siempre 1 para rango E, ya que no hay MVP) *''flag'' multiplicador de 1.5 para flagship, 1 si no es *''rank'' multiplicador dependiendo de el tipo de rango de batalla: * El multiplicador para flagship + MVP es 3, el multiplicador máximo por experiencia base (flagship + MVP + rango S) es 3.6. Experiencia de Mapas Los mapas de Fase 2 tienen experiencia variable, refiera a las paginas respectivas de los mapas para experiencia exacta. La tabla aquí es solo un ejemplo que usa valores determinados. *Base es la experiencia base del mapa *Flag es experiencia por flagship (no MVP, rango A) *MVP es para MVP (nt flagship, A rank) *F+M(A) es para flagship + MVP con rango A, F+M(S) es para flagship + MVP con rango S. 'Tabla de EXP (Barcos)' Casarse con un barco de nivel 99 los eleva al nivel 100. Tecnicismo As can be seen, for levels 1-89, experience values grow quadratically: they can be split into a family of ranges, depending on levels, with each range having different quadratic function (any coefficients beside c₀ (last non-zero derivative) are not so important and more or less arbitrary, a simpler formula may exist): That is, leveling is slowing down within the ranges (the difference between experience values grows linearly), and also slowing down even more between them, as c₀ grows linearly. For levels 90-98 experience values appear to be proportional to the cube (resulting in even slower leveling): Then, a different family of quadratic functions is used for levels 101-155: Experiencia de Expediciónes En construcción. Pronto... Experiencia de Ejercicios (JcJ) Experiencia dada por cada ejercicio: \left [ base \times mvp \times flag \times bonus \right ] base = \begin{cases} \left [ precap \times rank \right ] , & precap \le 500 \\ \left [ \left [ 500 + \sqrt{precap - 500} \right ] \times rank \right ] , & precap > 500 \end{cases} precap = e_1 / 100 + e_2 / 300 *Brackets cuadradas son operaciones de piso *''base'' es mostrado como 基本経験値 en el resultado de batalla, no es como [[#Experiencia por Operación|experiencia base por operación]], esto incluye el multiplicador de rango *''e₁'' and e₂ son los valores de experiencia mínimo correspondiendo al nivel de flagship del oponente y a su segundo bote. *''mvp'' multiplicador para MVP es 2, si no es MVP seria 1 *''flag'' multiplicador para flagship es 1.5, si no es flagship seria 1 *''bonus'' es 1 + bono de crucero de entrenamiento *''rank'' multiplicador depende del rango de batalla (puede ser diferente al [[#Experiencia por Operación| multiplicador de rango de batalla por operacíon]]): * Experiencia máxima posible para un barco que no es un Crucero de Entrenamiento es 3725 (3963 para Crucero de Entrenamiento). Bono de Crucero de Entrenamiento Crucero de Entrenamiento (CT: Katori and Kashima) dan un bono post-cap para la ganancia de experiencia final. * El bono es dependiente a la posición del CT en la flota y sus niveles. * Cuando 2 CT son usadas, una como flagship, solo se usa el nivel del flagship para el bono. * Si ambas son usadas como escolta, solo el nivel máximo es usado. Experiencia de Admiral y Rankeo Rangos de Admiral Notes: *Rango mensual del servidor determina tu titulo y insignia. *Los puntos se actualizan dos veces al dia (junto con los resets de PvP a las 03:00 y 15:00 JST) y cada mes. *Puedes conseguir experiencia de admiral (o experiencia de HQ) con operaciones, ejercicios y expediciones. *La experiencia de admiral es mostrado en la pagina de perfil abajo del nivel de admiral. El nivel de admiral incrementa con experiencia ganada. *Niveles de admiral incremental el soft cap maximo de recusorsos y se especula que incrementan resultados de desarrollo. Experiencia Base HQ de Operaciones * Boss base exp. y no-boss base exp. son dependientes en cada mapa, mire la tabla de abajo. * La mayoria de experiencia HQ viene de victorias en los nodos Boss. *Por ejemplo, se puede calcular la experiencia ganada de una operacion completa de 2-3 con lo siguiente: Rango A en un nodo no-boss, seguida por un rango B en el nodo boss. No-boss base exp. = 80, boss base exp. = 960, no-boss exp. (Rango A) = 0.8 * 80 = 64, boss exp. (Rango B) = 960 - 0.8 * 80 = 894, total exp. = 64 + 894 = 960. Experiencia Base HQ de Ejercicios (JcJ) Level diff. es la diferencia entre el nivel de base del oponente y la del jugador. Experiencia Base HQ de Expediciónes Experiencia de admiral ganado por expediciones no es igual a la experiencia dada a tus botes. Refiere a la pagina de Expediciónes para información sobre los valores de experiencia. Tabla de Experiencia Base HQ Niveles de Dificultad En mapas de Eventos y Operaciones Extras viejas, el porcentaje de drops y la composición del enemigo dependía del nivel de base HQ. Ahora en nuevos eventos (empezando desde Invierno 2015) te dejan seleccionar tu propia dificultad manualmente en vez de usar el nivel de base HQ. En algunos mapas de evento, la barra HP (también el numero de veces que hay que matar al boss) pueden ser influenciados por tu nivel de base HQ. Estos son los detalles promedio de las dificultades existentes: Rankeo Mensual En construcción...